


take what i want when i wanna (and i want you)

by cyaranide



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29349864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyaranide/pseuds/cyaranide
Summary: Hajime had a collar clasped tightly around his neck, and in Tooru's hand was the leash, ready to pull whenever needed be.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 9
Kudos: 105





	take what i want when i wanna (and i want you)

**Author's Note:**

> [you are my strange addiction.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k1ATPhkVWi0)

Tooru didn't tug at his leash.

He never needed to, not when Hajime was always at his best behavior, a reassuring presence by his side. The chain leash dangling loosely from the leather collar around his neck was merely a decoration, but Hajime had shown disdain several times when Tooru first clicked it into place. It was typical behavior of an alpha—wild, ferocious, and untamed. No matter how much he loved Tooru, he would growl at the mere idea of  _ submitting. _

Tooru only tugged at his leash once, pulling Hajime close enough for him to whisper in his ear.

.

_ “Don't you want to show everyone who you belong to, Iwa-chan?” _

.

Hajime had growled then, a feral noise reverberating through his chest, but he relented with a harsh bite on Tooru's neck.

Tooru didn't even need to release his pheromones to keep his alpha in check.

Now, with the chain circling loosely around his grip, Tooru draped his arm on one of the armchairs and rested his chin on his palm. The meeting was getting boring and increasingly dull, his feet tapping impatiently on the marbled floor as the man in front of him rattled on and on about all the things his small band of thugs had achieved. Right behind his chair, Hajime stood with his back straight and eyes razor-sharp, watching everything with intense focus.

”—and of course, we also had a bunch of alphas ready at our disposal,” the man's words finally registered into Tooru's brain, and the brown-haired man only blinked his eyes with disinterest. “I brought a few samples as a sign of goodwill, and if I must—”

“No need,” Tooru drawled before the man could gesture at one of his men. “I'm not interested in your  _ alphas. _ “

The man blinked back at him before he chuckled. “I'm afraid that's a bit too soon to say since you haven't even seen what I brought,” he chuckled, doing a good job of hiding his nervousness behind a bravado of smugness and a fake air of confidence. Something that he needs to polish more to survive in the underworld, Tooru thought. “You see here, my alphas are completely from a different breed. They're ruthless, efficient, and they will heed all your orders without question. I've trained them to be ready to submit with any omega that I choose—”

“And you want them to submit to me?” At this, Tooru grinned lazily, As if on cue, Hajime walked closer until he stood right next to Tooru, allowing the omega to rub his hands on his arm. “I already have an alpha that would heed  _ all _ my orders, I don't think I need another one.”

He did have a tiny squad full of bloodlust alphas, but they were under a different omega. Hajime, however, was special. Hajime was his only.

The man looked at Hajime up and down, and he chuckled a bit too airily for Tooru's liking. “No offense to you, Oikawa-dono, but there's no harm in looking for something else. I'm sure an omega of your calibre could find a much better alpha than—”

The air shifted just the tiniest bit as the man prattled on, oblivious. But Hajime noticed, and his stance became more rigid, golden flashed in his dark eyes dangerously like a wolf ready to pounce.

Tooru gripped his chain tighter. “Excuse me?”

The man blinked for several seconds before realization seemed to fall on his eyes as his eyes dropped to the standing alpha. He gulped before continuing hastily. “I mean, I really mean no offense to you, Oikawa-dono...”

“You didn't,” Tooru hummed, “but are you saying that Hajime is less than capable for me?”

The man's eyes widened in slight terror as the scent of burnt woods and crackling ashes wafted strongly in the dim-lit room. But Hajime stayed put, hands rigid on either side of his body, lips twisted into a snarl.

“You see... Miwa-dono,” Tooru had half a mind to remember the man's name. But even if he remembered it incorrectly, he wouldn't even bother to correct it. “I never found an alpha as perfect as my Hajime, here. I didn't need to tug at his leash to let him do what I want, he always knew what's on my mind,” Tooru purred almost lovingly, rubbing the chain between his fingers affectionately. “What made you think that I would replace Hajime with anyone else?”

Miwa gulped, and Tooru felt like he needed to give a silent applause on how the man didn't quickly scramble onto his feet like a scared prey. It was easy to get Hajime riled up—and that was to piss Tooru off. “I-I'm sorry, Oikawa-dono, I didn't mean to—”

“This thing could be wrapped up nicely if you can just keep your fucking mouth shut,” Tooru sighed, faux regret written all over his face. “You should've known beforehand that I don't take kindly over someone who can badmouth Hajime so lightly in front of my  _ own _ face.”

At this, Hajime downright growled, a deep voice that reverberated through every skull. Miwa actually flinched, his body jolted in pure terror while Tooru closed his eyes, shiver running down his spine. What other people found terrifying, Tooru found comfort in it.

“You have two choices, Miwa-dono,” Tooru let the dangling chain fall from his hand, releasing Hajime from his grip. Hajime still stood silently, but his muscles ripped under the white shirt like a predator ready to pounce. Miwa looked downright terrified, Tooru wasn't surprised if he actually pissed himself. “First, you get out of here and never show your face around here, ever again.”

Tooru smiled when Hajime growled again.

“Or you can stay put and let Hajime play with you.”

.

.

.

Hajime was always ruthless and rough, not a hint of gentleness in his every touch. His palms are calloused and rough when he rubbed them all over Tooru's skin. But Tooru loved it—because he understood well that this was Hajime's way of showing affection, the only way he knew how, and he loved how Hajime can pick him apart and reassemble him back together like a piece of mismatched puzzle.

Hajime's fangs sunk deep into the juncture of Tooru's neck, knot pulsing inside Tooru. The omega cried out, clawing at Hajime's back. His head was swimming from the burning scent of the alpha, intoxicated as his mouth babbled nonsense and sweet nothings on the sweat-slicked skin.

“Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan,” he called, whining, and Hajime growled on his shoulder. A sliver of tongue licked at the wound he left, almost apologetic, and Tooru rubbed his hand between the black strands. “Iwa-chan—you know I only belong to you, right?”

The memory of what happened before flashed quickly inside his head, the way Miwa scrambled onto his feet so quickly and ran outside the door before Tooru could even blink. He found a selfish, guttural satisfaction of causing another man such fear of death. But he can't help but think about Hajime, the way he looked so tense even after he pressed his nose on Tooru's scent gland, greedily sucking onto the scent of caramel like he needed air. He can't help but notice the tremble on his fingertips as he held Tooru close, grips so tight it might leave bruises on his pale skin.

In a world where alpha was scorned and disposable, to be replaced might be a worse fate than death.

But Hajime was  _ irreplaceable. _

Tooru tried to convey that—through his touches, his kisses, and now through his words. He watched as Hajime slowly leaned back, dark eyes blinked down at him as Tooru's words registered in his brain. He looked so ethereal like this, the crude edges and scars are all Tooru to claim. He cupped Hajime's hands between his palms, sighing as Hajime's primal instinct was to bury his face on his palm and nosing at his wrist, looking for the caramel sweet wafting through his skin.

“Iwa-chan,” he called again, mildly breathless—how could he not, when Hajime was there in front of him in all of his ethereal glory? “I'm yours.”

In a world where omega was the top of the food chain and wholly  _ unclaimed _ , to submit might be the strongest language of love.

Hajime noticed it, with the way his pupils dilated and gold flashing ever so briefly. He snarled, pulling Tooru closer for a rough kiss as though he tried to swallow every of Tooru's words—put it inside his ribcage and never let go. Tooru wished he could do just that, just to convince Hajime that he would never leave him.

“Mine,” Hajime growled on his lips, feral and ruthless and  _ beautiful. _ His knot pulsed again, an erratic pace of hips slamming against each other until all Tooru could see was stars behind his eyelids.  _ “Mine.” _

Tooru nodded, pleasure and blooming affection flooding his every senses until all he could do was moan Hajime's name. “Yours,” he breathed, prayer falling easily on his lips. He tightened his legs around Hajime's waist, pulling him closer as though they didn't already meld into one. “Yours, Iwa-chan, make me yours—”

Tooru whimpered when Hajime slammed in  _ hard _ , fingers gripping onto his hips tightly to prevent Tooru from moving, a slave for his own release. Tooru whined in relief as he felt warmth seeping through his inner being, a sign of Hajime's release inside him, palm falling flat onto his own belly with a small smile. Hajime braced himself on his arms before he fell face first on Tooru's body, knot still pulsing weakly inside Tooru and won't decrease for a few hours or so.

Tooru didn't mind. He relished in the closeness, enjoyed wrapping his arms around Hajime as he pulled the man down from his high.

Sometimes, Hajime would press his lips on Tooru's neck, kissing across his jawline and his cheekbone so affectionately that Tooru could cry. And he did just that, finally pressing a kiss on Tooru's forehead as he rolled them around carefully, so that Tooru laid on top of him.

“Tooru,” he muttered, hugging Tooru closer to his chest as he murmured nothingness on Tooru's skin. The omega smiled, settled himself on the crook of Hajime's neck and let the smell of crackling wood lull him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> self indulgence is really the key to survive a global pandemic amirite fellas
> 
> for hani, my evil enabler. please blame her for this


End file.
